


Rock Climbing

by RadarsTeddyBear



Series: Ducktober 2018 [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fictober, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Vignette, blood mention, prompt: explosion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadarsTeddyBear/pseuds/RadarsTeddyBear
Summary: Lena gets stuck in a small cave-in and gets out by not listening to Mr. McDuck.





	Rock Climbing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ["Explosion"](http://radarsteddybear.tumblr.com/post/169006603389/whumpreads-i-dont-draw-but-ive-been-thinking).

Lena pushed herself up from the floor, rubble all around her.  Her head was fuzzy, and she was having trouble remembering where she was or what was going on.

“Lena!  Lena, can you hear me?”  

“What--” she began.  

“Lena!  Can you hear me?” the same voice repeated.

Lena pressed her hand against her head where it hurt the most and quickly drew it away when she felt something wet.  

Red.

“Lena!”

“Y-yeah?” she said as loudly as her voice would allow.

“Lena, is that you?”

“Yeah, I’m here!” she said, stronger now.  Lena started to get to her feet, but the world began to tilt and sway sickeningly, so she decided to crawl instead, making her way over to the rock wall.

“Good!” Mr. McDuck said.

“Where are you?” Lena said.  She wrapped her arms around herself.  

“I’m right next door to ye, lassie.  Just on the other side of the pile of rocks.”

Lena reached out and touched the pile.  It just about reached to the ceiling, with only a small gap left at the top.

Suddenly, there was a rumble like thunder, and the room began to shake.  Lena cried out, shielding her head as some of the rocks from the pile shifted and fell.

“Lena!  Are you ok, lass?” Mr. McDuck called once the shaking stopped.

“What’s going on?” Lena said, fear evident in her voice.  “What’s happening?”

“Ol’ Flinty got wind that we were coming this way and decided to try to blast me out,” Mr. McDuck said.  “Instead he caused a blastid cave-in.”

The world shook again, harder this time, and dust and rubble trickled down from the ceiling.

“How do we make him stop?” Lena said.

“What we need to do is get ourselves out,” Mr. McDuck said.  “If that blasted wanna-be would just give it a rest for a few minutes, you might be able to climb out of that passage…”

Lena eyed the pile of rubble.  In her fifteen years tethered to Magica, she’d done a _lot_ worse.

“I can do it,” she said.

“Absolutely not!” Mr. McDuck said.

“Do you have any better ideas?” Lena said.  She stood up--this time the world was kind enough to stay still--and started testing the stability of the rock pile.

“I’ve been trying to amplify the signal of my satellite phone”--a few rocks fell with a clatter--“ _What do you think you’re doing?”_

Lena continued to climb, slowly and carefully, making sure to test each rock before putting any weight on it.  “I’m getting myself out of here.”

“You get down right now!” Mr. McDuck said.  Another explosion shook the cavern, dislodging the rocks Lena was holding on to.  She cried out as she fell, landing solidly on her feet.

“Lena!  Are you alright?” Mr. McDuck said.

“I’m fine,” Lena said, brushing herself off.  She squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and started to climb again.

“You see now why it’s too dangerous to try to climb out?”

Lena didn’t answer, keeping her attention focused on climbing.

“Lena?”

She still didn’t answer.

“You’re climbing out anyway, aren’t you?”

Lena focused on her breathing and the rough feeling of the rocks underneath her hands.  She reached up and grabbed a loose rock, and it fell with a series of clinks.

“Lena…”

Lena popped her head over the top of the rock pile.  “Yeah?”

Exasperated, Mr. McDuck buried his face in his hand.  “Just don’t kill yerself getting down from there.”

Lena gave a mock salute.  “You got it.” She started to climb over to to the other side when another explosion rocked the cavern.  Lena lost her footing and slid down the rock pile, coming to a stop in front of Mr. McDuck. She gave him a thumbs-up.

“Not dead,” she said.

Mr. McDuck bent down and gently touched the trickle of blood on Lena’s temple.  “You and I are going to have some words when we get out of here,” he said.

Lena shrugged.  “Sure. Whatever you say.”  She stood up, and this time the earth wasn’t so kind and started tilting again.  Mr. McDuck caught her.

“We need to get you to a hospital,” he muttered.  He kept a tight arm around her shoulder as he lead her further into the cave and hopefully towards the way out.  The ground rumbled again, dust and pebbles crumbling around them, and Lena smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
